Concrete is widely used to form building structures such as walls and floors. When these concrete building structures are below grade, they are susceptible to water infiltration. Water seeks to penetrate via a path of least resistance, so cracks in the concrete wall or floor provide an easy path for water to penetrate and reach the interior space of the structure.
Attempts have been made to patch cracks in concrete with mortar or the like, but the patch material is difficult to apply due to the presence of water in the location to be patched. Thus, the patch is susceptible to failure.
Other known solutions are to drill holes in the concrete substrate and inject mud, concrete or a chemical grout under pressure in order to cause the material to flow behind the substrate and hopefully seal the crack(s). One injected chemical grout attempted is a room-temperature flowable polymer rubber gel with the brand name TURBOSEAL. This material is composed of approximately 78% solids, so it will flow at room temperature. These methods have had some measure of success, but there is a continuing need to find even better solutions to seal concrete cracks.